The Grey Watch
Inspired by the Night Watch from Game of Thrones. This guild has no affiliation with the Alliance and therefor the Alliance can not command it. (It is further away from Darkshire in lore than it is in the actual game). The Grey Watch is a military order dedicated to hold the Deadwind Pass, defending the realm of Stormwind from what lies beyond. It was founded by Lothin Bellick great grandfather of it's former leader, Tristam Greywatch, until Tristam retired and gave command of the order to Alec Arthurion. History The Grey Watch was created after the Second War when undead activity increased in the Deadwind Pass it's founder was Lothin Bellick who is Lord Tristam Greywatch's great grandfather. When Victor Bellick was killed by the Stormwind Nobles, Tristam was banned from the Kingdom of Stormwind and forced to enlist within the Grey Watch, he quickly became it's leader as it's temporary leader was Alensidus Brightmoore, a friend of Victor's. Alensidus saw great potential in Tristam and saw it as Tristam's right to lead the order. Soon after, however, his leadership was relinquished to Alec Arthurion, the current leader of the order. It is not an official faction of the Alliance and the Alliance has no real power or affiliation with the order. Organization General The Grey Watch is not an official faction of the Alliance and does not openly recruit. It is often nobles, knights and honorable men that decides to go grey to fight for a higher cause. The Watchers is dressed in grey chainmail and leather armor and wear grey hooded cloaks. They often use the art of guerrilla fighting as they are often outnumbered greatly when fighting the undead horde. Leadership The Lord Commander of the Grey Watch is the final authority and oversees the entire Watch. When the Lord Commander dies anyone in the Watch can become the new Commander. Recruitment The Grey Watch does not openly recruit, people that seek to join a higher cause then happiness within themselves decide to join the Watch. Joining the Watch is a honourable thing and you put your life at risk everyday. Former military ranks is nothing within the Grey Watch, everyone starts out in the same place; as a squire. In order to join the Grey Watch you need to swear loyalty to the Watch. You are not able to leave the Grey Watch, doing so is punishable with death. A Watchman swears to never serve a crown, a king or anybody else then the appointed Lord Commander for long as they live. A Watchman is also stripped of his military ranks and possessions, any land will be given back to the community in which it lies. All the persons gold will be given to the Lord Commander so that he can purchase the supplies needed. Vows "I, , swear loyalty to the Watch, its cause and the Lord Commander. I shall do my best to serve the Watch, in any means necessary. My blood shall only run through my veins to protect the people of the realm. I shall only find rest when I die of age or the sword of an enemy thrust through my chest shall I stop serving the Watch's cause, and I shall die by serving the Watch. I shall serve no king or crown and I shall only live to serve the Watch, forever." Category:Knights Category:Grey Watch Category:Retired Guild Category:Human